Ma vertue est de vous aimer
by Rinku13
Summary: Le jour de la St Valentin, Minerva McGonagall reçoit une mystérieuse lettre...


_A.N : Salut ! Bon, vous êtes sûrement tous en train de flirter/embrasser/faire l'amour avec votre copain/copine, mais pour les malheureux célibataires qu'il reste, voici un petit OS écrit pour la St Valentin (ok, je n'aime pas cette fête, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire dessus, quelle logique ?). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est un OS tout gentil, qui se passe quand les Maraudeurs sont en 7__e__ année, comme d'hab' :)_

_Bonne lecture, et bonne St Valentin (je déconne, allez crever, tous les amoureux ! Je vous laisse sur cet aimable message de paix :p) !_

_Les persos sont à JKR._

Minerva McGonagall était dans ses appartements, alors que le jour pointait. Tout en s'appliquant à faire un chignon sévère derrière son miroir, elle fronçait les sourcils. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, celui de la St Valentin. La journée s'annonçait longue… Elle n'aimait pas la St Valantin. Tout d'abord, les élèves étaient intenables, à croire qu'ils oubliaient toute notion de bienséance ce jour-là. On ne pouvait pas marcher tranquillement sans en surprendre dans un coin, en train de s'embrasser. Et cela continuait jusqu'en salle des professeurs ! Bien que ses collègues aient plus de retenue que les élèves (fort heureusement), la salle était pleine de sentimentalisme dégoulinant, ce jour-là. Horace Slughorn, par exemple, trouvait très amusant de faire des flatteries à toutes les femmes qui croisaient sa route. Pomona Chourave usait et abusait du parfum. Le professeur Kausinus (arithmancie) soupirait en lisant des magazines remplis de stupides phrases philosophiques sur l'amour… Et tout le monde se comportait comme s'il s'était soudain rendu compte qu'il avait un(e) amant(e).

Minerva posa sa brosse, regarda dans son miroir si son chignon n'avait pas de bosse en pensant que du temps où elle avait vingt ans, on ne se serait jamais permis autant de laxisme. Elle sortit de ses appartements en fronçant les sourcils et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, pour le petit déjeuner. Rien que dans les couloirs, elle enleva dix points à Serdaigle après en avoir attrapé deux qui s'embrassaient et dix points à Gryffondor pour Sirius Black et une Poufsouffle qui allaient bientôt faire plus que s'embrasser, ce qui eut le don de la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva dans la Grande Salle, droite comme un I, et prit place à côté de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui sourit et lança joyeusement :

\- Eh bien, bonne St Valentin, Minerva !

\- Oh, je vous en prie, Albus, pas vous…

\- Je vous sens tendue, ma chère, tout va bien ?

Minerva le fusilla du regard.

\- Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il est à peine huit heures, et que j'ai déjà surpris deux paires d'élèves à s'embrasser ? Quand je vous dis qu'ils n'ont plus aucunes manières !

Albus allait répondre, mais le courrier choisit ce moment pour arriver dans un concert de hululements. Les hiboux envahirent la Grande Salle, déposèrent les enveloppes et colis dans les assiettes, et Minerva fut surprise de voir qu'elle aussi avait droit à une enveloppe. A côté d'elle, Albus était occupé à ouvrir toutes les lettres qu'il recevait toujours.

\- Tiens, le Ministre veut me voir ! …Pour les impôts de Poudlard, quelle magnifique attention…

McGonagall ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, occupée à ouvrir sa lettre. Lorsqu'elle fut venue à bout de l'enveloppe, elle déplia le parchemin qu'elle contenait. Là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« _Ma vertue est de vous aimer, mon corps, mon sang, mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme sont employés à vous aimer_ »

Minerva relut plusieurs fois, tentant de masquer l'étonnement grandissant sur son visage. Elle en vint à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une farce. Sauf qu'un élève n'aurait pas pu écrire quelque chose d'aussi bien formulé, d'aussi fin. Un professeur ? Elle regarda à la table, tentant de voir qui aurait pu écrire une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas le professeur Kausinus, son écriture était plus ronde. Sangus Piedroit (défense contre les forces du mal) n'aurait certainement jamais accepté d'écrire ne serait-ce qu'une phrase d'amour. Cela ne ressemblait pas non plus au genre de plaisanteries que pouvait faire Pomona. Mais alors qui ? Qui pouvait avoir un sens de l'humour aussi mauvais ?

Elle relut encore une fois la phrase (en maudissant cet imbécile d'expéditeur qui n'avait pas jugé utile de signer sa lettre) et Albus se tourna vers elle :

\- Minerva ? Vous avez une lettre ?

\- Figurez-vous que je ne suis pas encore totalement coupée du monde extérieur, Albus !

\- Allons, ne vous fâchez pas… Qu'est-ce que cela dit ?

\- Rien du tout. Une mauvaise blague.

Etrangement, elle se sentait mal à l'aise de montrer cette lettre, ce canular, à Albus. Il restait son directeur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il rit d'elle, ou qu'il en parle à tout le monde, ou tout ce qu'il pourrait inventer. Celui-ci demanda avec un regard amusé :

\- Un billet galant ?

\- Albus ! s'écria-t-elle en rougissant. Vous êtes vraiment…ah, vous êtes vraiment… J'ai du travail !

Elle se leva, lissa sa robe et partit d'un pas vif, sa lettre à la main. Elle allait retrouver celui qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre et lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. D'ailleurs, comment Albus pouvait-il savoir ce que la lettre renfermait ? Cet homme-là savait toujours tout, ce que c'était agaçant !

Minerva se dirigea vers sa salle de classe en attendant que les cours débutent. Elle sortit sa lettre et la lut une fois de plus, déterminée à reconnaitre l'expéditeur. A quoi cela servait-il de déclarer son amour si l'on ne signait pas ? S'attendait-on à ce qu'elle ait des pouvoirs de télépathie pour deviner qui envoyait la lettre ? Elle soupira d'agacement. C'était une plaisanterie, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à passer au-dessus. Son esprit avait besoin de savoir de qui venait la lettre, et pourquoi.

La sonnerie de début des cours la sortit de ses réflexions. Elle replia la lettre et la laissa sur le bureau, redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et alla ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer ses septièmes années. Alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette pour faire apparaître la métamorphose du jour au tableau, elle remarqua que tous ses élèves souriaient étrangement. Le sourire de quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose que les autres ignorent. Et là, elle était cet « autre ».

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la métamorphose d'aujourd'hui qui vous réjouisse autant ? Cessez de sourire et mettez-vous au travail !

Mais ses élèves continuèrent de se jeter des regards complices entre eux, tout en faisant mine de se plonger dans le travail. Minerva tiqua. Avait-elle une mèche de travers qui lui donnait l'air ridicule ? Pourquoi continuaient-ils de sourire ainsi ?

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ce petit jeu, elle craqua :

\- Bon, cela suffit. Ou vous me dites immédiatement ce pourquoi vous souriez tous, ou je vous donne àtous une soirée de retenue. La volière a besoin d'être nettoyée.

Les élèves se regardèrent, puis la regardèrent et James Potter prit la parole :

\- Avez-vous reçu une lettre, ce matin ?

Minerva le regarda, méfiante.

\- C'est possible, et… ?

\- Vous cherchez l'expéditeur ?

\- Possible. Comment savez-vous ? Et qu'y a-t-il de drôle là-dedans ?

James sourit de plus belle, il savourait ostensiblement l'information qu'il détenait.

\- C'est une lettre d'amour, non ?

Minerva s'efforça de ne pas rougir. Pas devant les élèves, c'eut été ridicule.

\- Potter, prenez garde à ce que vous dites, ma patience a des limites !

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore en sait quelque chose.

Après cela, elle eut beau insister, tous ses élèves refusèrent de lui en dire plus, la laissant avec encore plus de questions qu'avant. Qu'est-ce qu'Albus avait à voir dans cette histoire ? La possibilité qu'il soit l'auteur de la lettre était exclue. Il s'agissait d'Albus !

.

Quelques heures plus tard, au repas de midi, dans la Grande Salle, Minerva alla prendre place à côté du directeur, avec la ferme intention de le questionner. Elle se servit en pommes de terre et attaqua :

\- Albus ? Au sujet de ma lettre, ce matin…

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous n'en sauriez pas quelque chose, par hasard ?

A ce moment-là, si Dumbledore savait effectivement quelque chose, il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

\- Minerva, comment pourrais-je savoir quoi que ce soit alors que vous ne m'avez même pas laissé voir cette fameuse lettre ?

McGonagall piqua sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre pour se donner une contenance. Albus poursuivit :

\- Je serais bien entendu ravi de pouvoir vous aider, mais il faudrait déjà que je sache de quoi vous parlez !

Elle le regarda, ne vit aucune moquerie dans ses yeux et décida de lui montrer la lettre. Elle déclara, embarrassée, tout en fouillant dans ses poches :

\- C'est la lettre que j'ai reçu ce matin, mais je…c'est probablement un canular, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Enfin, si vous insistez…mais n'en parlez pas…je ne veux pas être ridicule…

Elle sortit la lettre et la tendit à Albus, puis détourna le regard et tenta d'avoir l'air indifférente en avalant une pomme de terre pendant qu'il lisait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui redonna sa lettre en déclarant :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un canular. Peut-être que quelqu'un est réellement amoureux de vous, après tout ! Vous êtes encore convenable, et les gens ne regardent pas que la beauté.

\- Et vous ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Comment ça, et moi ?

\- M'avez-vous envoyé cette lettre, Albus ?

Dumbledore détourna le regard.

\- Bien sûr que non, Minerva, voyons. Pourquoi vous aurais-je envoyé une lettre ? Alors que nous nous voyons tous les jours ? Enfin, certes, vous avez des qualités que j'apprécie, mais je vous ai toujours considérée comme mon adjointe et mon amie.

Minerva se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. La main qui tenait sa fourchette tremblait et elle rangea la lettre dans sa poche avant de se lever.

\- Je suis désolée, Albus, c'était déplacé.

Après cela, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la Salle sans se retourner, luttant contre le mal-être qui l'envahissait. Pendant un moment, Dumbledore hésita à la rappeler, mais finit par la laisser partir.

Minerva marcha dans les couloirs, la tête bourdonnante. Ce n'était pas Albus. Mais bien sûr que ce n'était pas Albus, comment avait-elle-même osé demander ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il aimée ? Elle maudit James Potter, la lettre, le mystérieux expéditeur. C'était la pire St Valentin de sa vie. Avait-elle vraiment pensé qu'Albus aurait pu lui écrire une lettre ? Etait-ce même imaginable ? Non, bien sûr que non, elle était juste passée pour une idiote en semant le malaise entre son ami et elle. Par Merlin, les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas signer leurs lettres ?

De colère, elle sortit la lettre et l'enflamma dans sa main. Elle ne voulait plus rien qui ait rapport avec cela. Surprenant un coupe de Serpentards qui s'embrassaient, elle leur retira vingt points et leur donna une retenue. Voilà qui les apprendrait à se tenir.  
Mais dès qu'elle fut à nouveau seule, le malaise recommença. Albus allait-il encore lui parler comme avant ? S'il se mettait à l'éviter ?

.

Durant toute l'après-midi, elle ne cessa de se torturer l'esprit, tentant de deviner comment Dumbledore réagirait. Le soir, elle avait pris la décision d'aller le voir dans son bureau, de faire des excuses convenables et de lui demander de ne plus en parler.

Elle repassa à ses appartements pour déposer ses copies et resserrer son chignon, lissa nerveusement sa robe et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Albus. Dans les couloirs, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire. Des excuses, bien sûr, mais comment ?

Elle arriva devant les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau.

\- Fizwizbiz.

Entendant le mot de passe, les gargouilles s'écartèrent. Minerva monta les escaliers et toqua timidement à la porte.

\- Entrez ! fit la voix d'Albus, de l'autre côté.

Elle entra et referma derrière elle. Dumbledore était à son bureau, répondant à la pile de lettres qu'il recevait tous les jours. En voyant McGonagall, il lâcha sa plume et se redressa pour la regarder.

\- Ah… Minerva.

McGonagall hocha la tête et s'approcha. Elle se sentait de nouveau très mal à l'aise.

\- Albus, je…je suis désolée, pour ce midi. J'ai été stupide, je nous ai mis dans l'embarras, mais s'il vous plait, ne…ne m'en veuillez pas, j'étais nerveuse, j'ai imaginé que…enfin, cela n'a plus d'importance, je voudrais seulement que vous…me pardonniez, oui. Que tout redevienne comme avant.

Albus lui sourit.

\- Asseyez-vous, Minerva. Un thé ?

Elle hocha la tête en s'asseyant en face du bureau et Dumbledore fit apparaitre deux tasses de thé fumant. Ils burent en silence, puis Dumbledore déclara :

\- Minerva, je ne vous en veux absolument pas. Vous n'avez pas été stupide et je vous ai peinée.

\- Non ! Non, non, je ne suis pas peinée, tout va bien, je vous assure, vous ne m'avez pas…

\- Minerva, l'interrompit-il.

McGonagall se tut. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse deviner ses pensées. Pas cette fois. Mais Albus semblait déjà savoir :

\- Je vous ai peinée, je le sais. J'ai vu le regard que vous m'avez lancé avant de partir, ce midi. J'en suis désolé, mais vous m'aviez demandé cela à table, alors que nous étions entourés de monde, et je ne pouvais pas…

\- Vous ne pouviez pas… ? l'encouragea Minerva avec un intérêt soudain.

Dumbledore se leva et alla caresser Fumseck, dos à elle.

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous dire que _ma vertu est de vous aimer, mon corps, mon sang, mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme sont employés à vous aimer_.

Minerva fut heureuse d'être assise, car elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de s'appuyer à quelque chose.

\- Je…je vous demande pardon ? bafouilla-t-elle, laissant totalement tomber le masque de sévérité.

Albus se retourna vers elle, planta son regard dans le sien et déclara doucement :

\- Je vous apprécie, Minerva. Depuis maintenant plus de vingt ans.

\- Vous…je…mais vous aviez dit non, tout à l'heure ! Et vous m'aimez ? Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas signé votre lettre ?

\- C'était plus simple ainsi. Je voyais d'abord votre réaction et si elle semblait plutôt favorable, je pouvais vous dire que cette lettre venait de moi. Vous comprenez ?

\- Albus, je…j'ai du mal à y croire, vraiment, je…

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle frémit d'appréhension, puis, doucement, il vint presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Minerva eut l'impression de ressentir un véritable choc électrique, mais ne bougea pas. Elle était submergée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et s'en sentait curieusement joyeuse. Albus Dumbledore l'aimait ! Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour le laisser approfondir le baiser et se leva. Il la prit contre lui et elle lui passa les mains dans le dos, caressant le tissu mauve et doux de sa robe de sorcier. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus ardent, chacun découvrant l'autre et dépassant petit à petit les barrières de la gêne. Minerva sentit l'une des mains d'Albus glisser dans ses cheveux pour défaire le chignon. Elle soupira de contentement en se rapprochant encore un peu de lui. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait être pressée contre son torse, découvrir une tendresse dans les yeux perçants, mais alors qu'elle allait demander plus, Dumbledore s'arrêta et eut l'air très gêné :

\- Minerva, je suis confus, je vous prie de m'excuser, je…

McGonagall réprima le claquement de langue impatient qui lui brûlait la bouche et demanda avec une angoisse soudaine :

\- Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ? Albus, vous m'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous venez de me le dire ! Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête en signe de négation, ce qui la rassura un peu. Mais il poursuivit :

\- Je vous apprécie, Minerva, mais je suis d'une grossièreté impardonnable ! J'allais vous aimer avant même que nous ne nous soyons fréquentés, avant même que vous m'ayez dit que vous m'appréciez aussi, avant même que nous nous soyons mariés !

\- Mais évidemment que vous allez m'aimer ! Albus, je vous connais depuis toujours, nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de nous « fréquenter », comme vous dites. Les mœurs évoluent, savez-vous ?

\- Mais je ne vais tout de même pas vous aimer avant le mariage !

Albus avait l'air sincèrement scandalisé.

\- Vous êtes une belle femme, Minerva, intelligente, avec nombre de qualités, je ne peux pas vous déshonorer en vous aimant avant le mariage, c'est ainsi. Je ne me le permettrais jamais.

Cette fois, McGonagall crut comprendre :

\- Attendez, Albus, qu'entendez-vous par « aimer » ?

\- Mais…enfin, vous voyez…aimer…

Minerva roula les yeux. Elle qui n'était déjà pas très familière avec tous ces termes, elle devait l'être pour deux.

\- Vous entendez « aller au lit », c'est cela ?

Pour toute réponse, il détourna le regard. Minerva aurait bien pouffé de rire, mais se retint, au risque de le voir fuir.

\- Albus ! Nous sommes au XXe siècle, par Merlin, « aimer » n'a plus ce sens ! Vraiment ! Mais si vous y tenez, moi, j'apprécierais vraiment que…que vous m'aimiez, comme vous dites, avant le mariage !

\- Mais, Minerva, je n'oserais pas, je…

\- Vous en aviez envie, tout de suite.

\- Je sais, mais vous… Ce ne serait pas correct ! On ne doit pas aimer une femme avant le mariage !

\- Très bien, si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez. Allez à votre rythme. Mais moi, je vous aime et sachez que j'attends que vous m'aimiez. Passionnément. Sauvagement. Enfin, non, peut-être pas sauvagement, mais passionnément, oui, ce serait bien !

Albus n'était plus sûr du sens dans lequel il devait comprendre le mot « aimer », car Minerva lui jetait à ce moment un regard perçant et entendu. Et il faisait appel à toute sa bravoure pour résister. Elle méritait mieux qu'une nuit volée avant le mariage. Il lui rendait service, elle le remercierait, plus tard. Elle-même devait être un peu grisée par cette journée car sinon, elle n'aurait jamais fait de proposition aussi osée, il en était sûr.

Devant lui, une expression légèrement déçue qu'elle tentait de chasser de son visage, Minerva déclara :

\- Allez-vous tout de même consentir à ce que je reste avec vous ? Je peux vous aider à remplir vos papiers pour le Ministère, cela vous avancera.

Albus hocha la tête et la vit se diriger vers le bureau, puis se pencher pour remettre de l'ordre. Son regard s'attarda malgré lui sur sa nuque et ses petits cheveux bouclés, puis sur les longues mèches ébène qui s'échappaient de son chignon défait, sur ses joues rosies par les émotions qu'elle avait éprouvées, sur ses longs doigts fins, ses épaules droites, la forme de ses lèvres, et même – à sa grande honte – sur la courbe de ses seins.  
Il se réprimanda vertement. Avait-il donc si peu de bonnes manières ?

\- Albus, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda McGonagall. Vous avez une tête étrange.

\- Ah ? Je…je n'avais pas remarqué…

Il la vit s'avancer et aurait juré qu'en dépit de l'air sévère qu'elle arborait, ses commissures tressaillaient.

\- Vous en avez terriblement envie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il détourna le regard, conscient que s'il la regardait, il cèderait.

\- Hum…envie de quoi ? Je ne vois absolument pas…

\- Envie de m'aimer. Albus, vous êtes très courageux, remplis de bonnes intentions et de bonnes manières, je l'ai compris, mais s'il vous plait, ne vous retenez pas si vous en avez envie ! Et ne pensez surtout pas que je regretterai, parce que c'est faux, je vous aimerai toujours.

Elle lui prit la main et la serra et cette fois, ce fut trop fort. Albus la regarda, plongea sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec ferveur, puis referma ses bras sur elle. Minerva sourit. Il aimait la voir sourire ainsi. Il l'embrassa de nouveau en cherchant la fermeture de sa robe, et finit par trouver les boutons, dans son dos. Il se dépêcha de les retirer, tout en descendant dans le cou de McGonagall qui relevait la tête avec plaisir. Elle frémissait sous ses baisers, sous ses doigts, et se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il l'avait coincée entre le mur et lui.

Albus réussit à retirer les boutons et la robe tomba au sol, révélant les sous-vêtements blancs à dentelles de Minerva. Il la dévora du regard, glissant sur ses courbes qu'il n'osait caresser.

\- Vous êtes belle… Puis-je ?

Elle lui fit signe de la tête et d'une main tremblante, il passa dans son dos pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge. Gêné de tenir quelque chose d'aussi intime entre ses mains, il le laissa tomber en rougissant légèrement. Puis, il regarda les seins de Minerva, hésitant entre l'envie de les toucher et sa conscience qui lui disait qu'il allait la déshonorer. Les seins de McGonagall semblaient doux, ronds, fermes et blancs, avec les tétons rosés qui se dressaient. Elle devait être délicieuse, pensa-t-il.

En même temps, Minerva le déshabillait, les mains tremblantes. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie à la fois aussi perdue et sûre d'elle. Bientôt, Albus fut nu devant elle, pendant qu'elle lui caressait le torse de ses longs doigts. Elle sentit qu'il lui posait doucement ses mains sur la poitrine et ses tétons achevèrent de se dresser. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle le regarda avec envie. Albus lui caressait lentement les seins, pressant son pouce contre les tétons, appuyant légèrement comme s'il testait quelque chose qui pouvait se révéler potentiellement dangereux. Puis, il posa ses paumes et toucha les doux seins chauds. Minerva laissa échapper un léger gémissement qui l'encouragea à continuer. Il commença à faire décrire de petits cercles à sa poitrine, tout en lui écartant les jambes avec son genou. Leur respiration était saccadée, maintenant.

\- Albus…je vous aime…

Il revint chercher sa bouche en soufflant :

\- Moi aussi, Minerva.

D'une main, il abandonna un sein et glissa sur son ventre, qu'il lui caressa, avant de descendre sur sa culotte. Minerva gémit et se mordit la lèvre. Doucement, il glissa deux doigts sous la culotte et palpa la peau sensible de son sexe. Il découvrit qu'elle était trempée, dégoulinante de désir.

\- Je vous en prie… Albus, s'il vous plait…

Il lui baissa la culotte et elle écarta les jambes pour lui présenter son sexe. Elle avait tellement envie qu'il la soulage maintenant, elle redécouvrait cette excitation, cette chaleur dans son bas ventre et entre ses cuisses qu'elle n'avait plus sentie pendant longtemps. Albus lui posa la main sur le sexe et appuya juste aux bons endroits pour la porter au paroxysme du désir. Plaquée contre le mur, elle s'offrait entièrement à lui. Il avait les doigts trempés du jus de Minerva qui elle, avait rejeté la tête en arrière et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Elle avait besoin d'être pénétrée, de faire retomber la pression. Dumbledore ne la fit pas attendre. D'un coup, il la posséda et commença de langoureux va et vient en elle. Minerva se tordit de plaisir. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle peinait à rester debout. Il l'aida à se maintenir en l'attrapant par la taille pour la serrer contre lui. Elle lui enfonçait ses ongles dans les épaules au fur et à mesure qu'il la pénétrait.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Encore, Albus ! Aaah !

Il s'appliquait à lui en donner encore, comme elle voulait, et la sentait proche de la jouissance. Il augmenta alors le rythme de ses va et vient, allant au fond d'elle, la respiration saccadée alors qu'elle mouillait abondamment. Elle gémit, puis cria de plaisir.

\- Albus !

A cause du plaisir qui lui faisait totalement perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, les jambes de Minerva se dérobèrent sous elle et elle fut rattrapée de justesse par Dumbledore qui la plaqua bien contre son torse. Là, elle était bien. Albus alla encore plus vite en lui massant délicatement les seins et enfin, elle explosa.

\- Merlin, que c'est boon ! Oh oui, je vous aime…

Son corps était agité de tremblements, elle fermait les yeux et était trempée alors qu'elle était en proie d'un orgasme torrentiel. Albus jouit à son tour et ils tombèrent sur le tapis qui recouvrait le sol, épuisés. Minerva ne chercha même pas à se relever, elle était trop fatiguée et sonnée pour y penser. En une seule soirée, elle avait eu une déclaration d'Albus Dumbledore, avait répondu et avait été prise contre le mur du bureau. Etait-ce réellement possible ?  
Une caresse sur les seins lui montra qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se força à ouvrir un œil et vit Albus, pantelant, à côté d'elle, qui la regardait avec tendresse. Il l'aimait, il était bien là. Elle l'aimait.  
Tout allait bien.


End file.
